The Play House
by BondSlave
Summary: Joel shows David his play house where the boys spend their day watching cartoons, talking about gross adult actions and games for one or two. nine-year-old JoelxFourteen-year-old David. Citrusy. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+ or any related characters.**

**A/N: I am in a one-shot mood and thus this was born. Could be considered a sequel to ****Sleep Over.**

THE PLAY HOUSE

The morning sunshine filtered in through the high windows, warming his face and neck as he began to slowly drift up from sleep to join the world of the living. He stretched his arms above his head with a strangled yawn before falling limp again—totally relaxed.

David's eyes snapped open in surprise as a weight landed atop his cotton covered chest. He came face to face with nine-year-old Joel Goldschmidt the sixth. "Good morning David!" Joel greeted cheerfully. David blinked.

Joel was already dressed and seemingly wide awake.

"J-Joel, what in the world--?"

"Get up! Get dressed I have something to show you!" Joel exclaimed excitedly before jumping from the bed.

David had been staying with the Goldschmidt family for a month but still had trouble getting used to Joel's early bird hours. He yawned and sat up, watching while the younger boy went through his clothes. "What do you have to show me Joel?" David asked as he climbed out of bed. Joel smiled and tossed the blond his clothes.

"You'll see!"

Thirty minutes later and after a hearty breakfast Joel and David were crossing the vast backyard lawn.

"Where are we going?" David questioned.

Joel smiled.

"You'll see."

Several minutes later they arrived at what looked to be a large children's play house. David gaped as he looked up at the huge play house. Joel smiled and walked to the front door and pulled it open gesturing for the blond to follow. "Come on David."

David followed the boy into the play house and gaped at the room he'd entered. It looked to be a kitchen/dining room—a functioning one seemingly he came to realize when Joel opened up the fridge that was only an inch shorter than the brunet , and pulled out a juice box. "Want one?"

David shook his head. Joel nodded and stuck his bendy straw into the juice box and began sucking at the sweet liquid within the cardboard box. David whistled.

"You call this a play house?"

Joel nodded, releasing the straw just long enough to reply: "Yep, daddy had it made for me…only to get me out of the house and out of his hair." He stated with a shrug before his pink lips clamped around the white plastic straw again and his slurping began again. David cleared his throat and pointed to a little cut out in the ceiling.

"What's that?"

Joel inhaled the last of his juice before setting the empty box on the table, crossing to beneath the cut out. He reached up grabbed a dangling string David hadn't noticed and yanked down. The blond's mouth fell open as a step ladder fell down. Joel climbed onto it.  
"Come on David." He called climbing up the latter and disappearing. David blinked before ascending the latter as well, poking his head up to look around before pulling himself all the way up. He knelt near the latter looking around.

"Wow." Was all he could say. There was a glass window with dark blue curtains, a small 9" T.V. and a futon disguise as a bed with a pillow and all the trimmings. The floor had several throw carpets down and there was a small play sofa. David stood up, his head just a few inches from hitting the roof. Joel had taken a seat on the little play sofa. He was a little tall for it so his legs were spread a little farther due to their length but he didn't seem to mind.

"Daddy wanted to make sure I would be entertained for hours. In the summer I take naps up here. It's really nice. I feel safe."

David sat down on the end of the futon. He cocked his head looking at the T.V. He leaned forward and switched it on and the play house was filled with the sounds of Tom and Jerry. Joel smiled. "I love this show!"

David smiled.

"I used to watch it a lot when I was little, it's been awhile though." David stated smiling at the nine-year-old whose eyes had lightened as he watched childish smile on his lips while he watched the cartoon. David wished he was Joel's age again, he missed his child hood. Joel blinked and glanced towards the blond.

"David? Can I ask you a private question?"

David blinked a little surprised before nodding.

"Sure, of course."

Joel blushed a little and fiddled with the bottom button of his white shirt.

"How long have you been interested in playing _that game _with boys?"

David blinked feeling a little heat lick at his ears and a tightening in his chest. He leaned back on his hands.

"Well, I guess since I hit puberty, I mean, I never really cared about that game till then."

Joel's blush deepened.

"Really?"

David nodded.

"Yeah, I mean I never had anyone to play that game with or introduce me to it so I never thought about it much. Why?"

Joel shrugged.

"Because I accidently spotted two of the staff playing that game."

David cocked an eyebrow.

"Ewe gross, who was it?"

"I'm not sure I ran away, all I saw was him pushing his penis between her legs while touching her breasts."

David slouched forward and gave the boy an odd look.

"Must you always be so politically correct?"

Joel blinked and looked at him.

"Huh?"

"All this use of 'penis' and 'breasts'. You're a little boy Joel, you should be using titles like 'peepee' and 'boobies'."

Joel blushed.

"I...daddy said those titles were offensive."

David rolled his eyes.

"I will never understand you rich people." He grumbled crawling over to the sofa and sitting beside the brunet. "Now I have a personal question for you."

Joel blinked. "Have you _ever_ touched yourself besides for going to the bathroom or bathing?" Ever since the two boys encounter the first night David had been there he'd been curious about the boys sexual side. He was young, but not too young. Nine was an ideal age to have at least experimented with one's self at least once. Joel squeaked and his face turned red.

"No! Not once! Daddy always told me it wasn't right to play with one's self. I mean maybe I'd touched myself once or twice when I was a baby cause that's when daddy told me but I don't really remember!"

David smiled at the flustered look on the boys face.

"You're missing out kid, it feels really good. Even better when you _know _you're _not_ supposed to do it." _'Oh I'm corrupting this child.' _David thought, but that blush on the boys face was just to adorable for him to care. Joel looked away blushing, his eyes locked on the T.V. though he didn't actually see it.

"Would…would I get in trouble?"

"If you got caught?"

Joel nodded. David just sat up a little straighter. "Nah, your dad would probably just ask you 'why' you were touching yourself and 'what' you were 'feeling' and then tell you that you shouldn't 'touch' yourself because it's dirty or you could get sick or some such rot." He then returned his attention to the cartoons. Several minutes went by in silence before David spoke, not taking his eyes off of the T.V. "Why don't you touch yourself?"

Joel let out a squeak his knees twitching slightly, David wished he could see the boys face but refused to look at him, wanting to seem nonchalance about the situation.

Joel shifted a little blush on his cheeks.

"Only if you touch yourself to."

David inwardly smiled. He sat back next to the brunet.

"Ok." He replied unbutton his pants, unzipping the zipper and pushing his pants and underwear down to reveal his limp member. He began touching himself expertly.

Joel blushed watching eyes wide as the blond touched himself. "Ok, your turn." David stated, causing the brunet to bow his head quickly to gaze down at his trousers. He swallowed his heart pounding fast as he gripped his pants. He popped the button and pulled down the zipper before pushing his pants and underwear down to his knees revealing his thin smooth legs, large testicles and small limp penis. (David wondered why little boys always had large testicles and small penises.) Joel gently began playing with himself, rubbing his fingers along his limp member, playing with the foreskin and poking at his sac. David's member grew fully erect while he watched the boy play with himself.

It took only a few minutes of fondling till Joel's own small penis was erect, pink head leaking pre-cum.

Soon both boys were fondling each others shafts kissing to silence their moans incase an adult passed the play house. David poked and played with the boys sac while Joel played with the older boys erection. David was teaching him a new game. And this game could have one or two players.

[]

"Joel? David?"

Joel's head poked out of the window.

"Yes daddy?"

"Are you two okay up there? You've been up there for hours."

Joel smiled and nodded.

"Yep, we're just playing and watching cartoons."

"Hmn. Okay, just come in before dark."

Joel nodded and retreated back into the playhouse, closing the window and blinds behind him. He was pulled back down onto the futon bed next to the fourteen-year-olds naked body. Joel blushed he could feel the blonds erection poking at his bottom. They'd migrated from the sofa to the futon and continued their games. Joel squirmed so he was facing the blond.

"What did your dad want?"

"Just asking if we were okay."

David smiled.

"Of course we're okay."

Joel smiled before letting out a squeaky moan hiding his face against the blonds chest as the blonds hand began fondling his tight sac. "What time do we have to go inside?"

"B-before da-a-ark."

David smiled.

"Oh, no hurry then."

[]

**^^ I was going for more of cute-erotic rather than just erotic. **

**WHY WON'T ANYONE ELSE WRITE JAVID!?**

**Please review.**


End file.
